Many eye diseases are associated with fundus changes, such as age-related macular degeneration (ARMD), diabetic retinitis, intraocular tumors, central serous chorioretinopathy (CSC), harada's disease and so on. Fundus fluorescein angiography and indocyanine green angiography are important diagnostic technique to inspect and record the condition of retina and choroidal vascular. In the 1960s, modern fundus fluorescein angiography began to be used in clinical medicine, and the indocyanine green angiography began to apply in clinical medicine in the mid-90s. It is of great significance to obtain accurate and clear fundus images to diagnosis and treat fundus diseases.
In the 1960s, modern fundus fluorescein angiography began to be used in clinical medicine, and the indocyanine green angiography began to apply in clinical medicine in the mid-90s. It is of great significance to obtain accurate and clear fundus images to diagnosis and treat fundus diseases.
The basic principle of fundus angiography are described as follows: intravenous injection of fluorescent substances as a contrast medium, when the fluorescent substances reaches the fundus blood vessel through the blood circulation, the fundus is irradiated with light can stimulate the fluorescent substances, and the fluorescent substances in the fundus blood vessel is excited to emit a specific wavelength fluorescence, the contrast machine records this fluorescence to get the image of the blood vessels in the eye.
The fundus angiographic device with a variety of imaging modes, such as: sodium fluorescein angiography, indocyanine green angiography, infrared fundus imaging, fundus self-fluorescence and so on. In order to filter out stray light, when the fundus angiographic device was switched between different imaging modes, we need to switch the filter corresponding to the imaging mode simultaneously. At present, when the operator is willing to switch the fundus angiographic device imaging mode, the operator has to manually switch the filter. The operator is likely to forget to switch the filter or switch the filter incorrectly due to a mistake, resulting in imaging failure.
In consideration of the above problems, there is a need to provide a confocal laser fundus angiographic device for automatic switching filter to solve the above problems.